1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a slurry hydroconversion process utilizing a metal-containing catalyst prepared from a catalyst precursor dispersed in a hydrocarbon.
2. Description of Information Disclosures
Slurry hydroconversion processes utilizing a catalyst prepared in a hydrocarbon oil from thermally decomposable or oil soluble metal compound precursors are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,226,742; 4,244,839 and 4,111,787.
It is also known to use such catalysts in hydroconversion processes (i.e., coal liquefaction) in which coal particles are slurried in a hydrocarbonaceous material. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,867.
The term "hydroconversion" with reference to a hydrocarbonaceous oil is used herein to designate a catalytic process conducted in the presence of hydrogen in which at least a portion of the heavy constituents of the oil is converted to lower boiling hydrocarbon products while it may simultaneously reduce the concentration of nitrogenous compounds, sulfur compounds and metallic constituents of the oil.
The term "hydroconversion" with reference to coal is used herein to designate a catalytic conversion of coal to normally liquid hydrocarbons in the presence of hydrogen.
All boiling points referred to herein are atmospheric pressure equivalent boiling points unless otherwise specified.
It has now been found that a catalyst can be prepared from a molybdenum containing catalyst precursor concentrate at relatively low pressures in a specified manner and that use of the catalyst in a hydroconversion process will provide advantages that will become apparent in the ensuing description.